Nothing is Sweeter Than You
by christian95
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope's monthly cooking lesson has the best ingredient of all... love Jawbreaker Ralph x Vanellope


**My Fourth Jawbreaker Ralph x Vanellope story man oh man i just can't get enough of this pairing! :D it truly is amazing I love it to death they just sit so well together anyways i am turning into a gushing fanboy lol anyways here it is...**

**~Enjoy~**

_**:Today is me and Vanellope's baking day we have been doing this for the past month and a half learning to bake and cook I won't lie it is hard and so tiring but if we get tired we just crash in Vanellope's room I mean we boyfriend and girlfriend hell have been for almost a year yet she still captivates me in every way it's a new surprise and journey every day every hour every minute honestly she is the most greatest thing to ever happen to me I would be lost without her because without her is no way to live I love her my only hope is she feels the same and that it could always be like this of course everybody was shocked when we started dating but as time went on everybody came to understand more and more the love me and Vanellope share and they came to accept it hell Felix always asks when I am going to make an honest woman out of her weirdly enough I don't understand precisely what he means I mean me and her have already…done that… but if he means marriage well…we have talked about it I mean honestly when we lay in bed at night after doing…that we talk about it we talk about it before doing….that and while we are drifting off to sleep to make a long story short we talk about it a lot we have it basically planned it out her dress the ceremony everything but we havent actually gone through with it yet maybe one day…maybe one day very soon….I decide to head on out best to get there now than sit here all day mind in my thoughts besides I am ready to miss sweetness anyways: **_

Ralph reads to the train station along the way seeing

"Hey sarge" says Ralph in a happy greeting tone to Sargent Calhoun

"Wreck it" says Calhoun to Ralph in her casual tone

_:Over __**time Me and Calhoun have grown into pretty good friends me and her see each other often enough every time she and Felix make dinner they always invite me and Vanellope all and all we have all become pretty close friends I know I wouldn't have it any other way:**_

"So where are you headed off to" asks Calhoun still maintaining her normal tone but with a slight went of curiosity in her voice

"Oh you know just off to see the missus" Reponds Ralph in a his normal tone

"Now you're just starting to sound like Felix" responds Calhoun in a Joking manner

Ralph chuckles "I suppose I did there for a minute" Ralph says

"Okay than you and her have a good time" replies Calhoun in her normal tone

"Oh and one more thing" responds Calhoun as she grabs Ralph by his overalls pulling him down to eye level

"You break her heart I break your face got it?!" responds Calhoun voice in a threating tone

"I would never even think about doing that to Vanellope" responds Ralph in a genuine truthful tone

"Okay I believe you" replies Calhoun in her normal tone as she walks away

Suddenly Calhoun turns her head to look at Ralph

"Oh and wreck it" says Calhoun in her normal tone

Ralph suddenly turns his head to look at Calhoun

"Tell the "missus" I said hello" Replies Calhoun with a smirk as she turns her head and walks away

"Okay will do" calls out Ralph as he walks away as well

_**:She always does and says that I suppose she is looking out for Vanellope but she should know I would never hurt her I guess deep down she does but she is just being overprotective sometimes I think she just wants to try to scare me either way I can live with that just as long as I can continue on my way to see my vanilla pop:**_

Ralph than boards a train heading towards sugar rush seeing Vanellope's castle in the distant he feels the train coming to a stop as he exists the train he begins his decent to Vanellope's castle finally arriving after a couple of moments running he arrives at Vanellope's castle knocking on the gigantic door as Sour Bill answers the door

"Ralph" says Sour Bill in his usual indifferent stoic tone

"Hey Sour Bill I was wondering is Vanellope home?" inquires Ralph curious as to whether his girlfriend was home

"Yes she is" Responds Sour Bill as he opens the door wider to let Ralph enter

"She is upstairs I believe she is getting prepared for your arrival" Sour Bill answers back in a his usual uncaring indifferent stoic tone

"Okay should I wait or….." asks Ralph curiosity evident in his tone with one eyebrow raised as he points to the stairs

"Honestly I don't know Ralph…and I don't really care" replies Sour Bill whispering the last part to himself

"Okay see ya later then Sour Bill" says Ralph to Sour Bill as he walks up the stairs to see his beloved

"Whatever" responds Sour Bill in his usual indifferent stoic tone

_**:Geez guy needs a girlfriend or a lollipop or something talk about grumpy: **_

"Hello president booger breath" asks Ralph as he opens Vanellope's bedroom looking around he sees her nowhere in sight suddenly Vanellope jumps on him from behind landing her small form on his shoulder surprising him so much so he falls back on her bed she suddenly jumps landing on his chest as he falls on her bed

"Vanellope geez you almost gave me a heart attack" responds Ralph still surprised and breathless

"Awh did I scare the big diaper baby you gonna suck your thumb now" responds Vanellope with a giggle

"Silence baroness von fartface" responds Ralph as he chuckles

Hey I don't here you complaining about my face when we kiss mister my girlfriend has vanilla flavored lips" responds Vanellope with a smirk

"Okay you got me" responds Ralph in mock defeat

Vanellope suddenly kisses Ralph passionately on the lips

"I love you stinkbrain" responds Vanellope in an almost dreamily tone

"I love you too bratty half pint" replies Ralph with a smile

They then get off the bed and walk down stairs with Vanellope on Ralph's shoulder as they enter the kitchen Vanellope jumps off Ralph's shoulder on to the counter that goes all the way around the kitchen

"So what are we trying to make today captain underpants" asks Vanellope in a joking sarcastic tone

"Well queen pain in the ass we are making seven layer chocolate cake" responds Ralph in a equally joking sarcastic tone

"Okay so we will need seven large eggs and a bowl to mix them in along with a mixer" asks Ralph as he opens the fridge and finds the carton of eggs whist he does that Vanellope finds the bowl and mixer sitting both on the counter she was currently standing on

"Okay now I will crack the eggs and mix them in the bowl" says Ralph in a focused tone as he mixes the eggs in the bowl

"Now we need one cup of powdered sugar" says Ralph reading from the list

Vanellope then grabs a cup while Ralph gets the powdered sugar

Ralph then mixes the powdered sugar into the mixture he then mixes in the rest of the ingredients stirring it into a mix of sorts Vanellope suddenly takes a bit of the cake mixture and flings it at Ralph hitting him in the face as she falls back on the counter laughing hard

Suddenly Ralph grabs some of the cake mix flinging it at Vanellope Ralph then starts laughing as Vanellope throws some more at him hitting him in the face and in his hair and on his clothes he began throwing more at Vanellope as well hitting her face and hair and clothes as they laugh while having their little food fight suddenly Ralph picks up Vanellope and kisses her sweetly and passionately on the lips

"We are going to have to take a shower now stinkbrain you got that batter all over me" responds Vanellope in a jokingly accusing tone

"Hey you did half of the mess and got twice as much on me" replies Ralph in a joking mock tone

Ralph then starts to walk away with Vanellope in his arms

"Hey what about the mess and the cake admiral underwear" responds Vanellope in jokingly complaining tone

"Eh we will get it later and who needs cake nothing is sweeter than you" responds Ralph as he and Vanellope share one more kiss on the lips as they walk to the bedroom in loving embrace


End file.
